El espejo
by Dark Cat
Summary: Después de una terrible pelea con el príncipe del reino, Linkle regresó a su hogar como siempre, sin imaginar lo que la estaba esperando.


**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por interesarse en mi fic, y segundo avisarle a todos los lectores sobre esta historia. En la cual el tema principal es el **Terror,** así es, este es mi primera historia dedicada tanto esta pareja como este género, respondiendo así al reto de escribir sobre ellos de una manera nueva e original.

La imagen de portada es de mi propiedad y la pueden encontrar en mi pagina de DA.

También quiero agradecer a mi amiga y Beta **Egrett Williams** : Amiga una vez más gracias por todos tus consejo y por tener la paciencia de revisar mis locuras.

Sin más que decir, Gracias y espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **El Espejo**

 **"Los montruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan "**

 **-Stephen King**

La furia de la tormenta solo parecía crecer a cada segundo, el fuerte rugir de los truenos y el resplandor de los destellos de las cargas eléctricas retumbaban en el eco del bosque.

El fuerte sonido de cascos del pesado equino sobre la húmeda tierra, luchaba contra el resonar de la sinfonía de la lluvia, el quejido de las ramas y el grito del viento. Cegada por las emociones que la embargaban, ignorando los peligros naturales que se escondían en las profanidades de la oscuridad de aquel bosque, el encapuchado jinete obligaba a su caballo aumentar su paso, a pesar de lo peligroso y precario que era en aquel momento y aquella hora el vagar por la tupida arboleda.

Sin apartar su vista del camino, el raudo jinete guió a su montura por los escarpados y lodos senderos, ignorando el golpe de algunas ramas, así como la dolorosa sensación que producía la precipitación sobre su desnuda piel.

Apreciando el debilitamiento de su compañero equino, al notar el cambio de la presión de su bocado sobre sus congelados dígitos, sabiendo que estaban a poco minutos de llegar a su destino. Intentado apoyarlo, la joven golpeó ligeramente su costado al tiempo que le hablaba, tratando de vigorizarlo, comprometiéndose a darle todo aquellos mimos y lujos que pocas veces podría proporcionarle, pero que con gusto se los daría, una vez que arribaban a su destino.

Sintiendo un alivio sobre su cuerpo al ver a la distancia que habían llegado al sitio, sin perder tiempo, obligó a sus fríos músculos a escuchar sus órdenes, desmontando velozmente, mientras comenzaba a guiar a su amada yegua hasta el pequeño establo, sin notar distraídamente que la puerta de este había estado sin seguro.

Contenta tras una larga hora después de asegurarse que su amada Epona estuviera cómoda, tranquila y segura en su caballeriza, con suficiente aserrín de cama, pastura fresca de comida, su manta de calor y un balde lleno de agua. Completamente exhausta y agotada, ingresó a su pequeño hogar, dispuesta a deshacerse de las pesadas, húmedas y frías ropas que poseía.

Siendo una persona de hábitos, inmediatamente Linkle encendió la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la entrada de su hogar, para hacer lo mismo con las otras restantes, trayendo así la luz a su morada. Aunque deseosa de un cálido baño, pero sin ganas de volver a salir a la tormenta para acarrear los baldes de agua para la tina y luchar contra leños húmedos, decidió solamente por cambiarse de ropajes.

El sonido de las pequeñas llamas de la casi ahogada chimenea llenaba el lugar, tratando de secar su larga y rubia cabellera con aquel calor, la joven guerrera, continuó frotando su pelo en la húmeda toalla buscando la manera de secarlo. Con la mirada sobre las cobrizas llamas, hipnotizada por su movimiento, sin poder evitarlo, la chica comenzó a recodar lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

\- Estúpido príncipe -

Maldijo en voz baja Linkle al rememorar con detalle la terrible pelea que había tenido con el noble regente del reino, el Príncipe Zeldo, hijo único del rey Harkinian y portador del fragmento de la sabiduría.

Un joven que a pesar de haber nacido bajo la venia de los placeres de la nobleza, compartía una mentalidad abierta y sencilla. Quien había roto varios de los esquemas de lo que se esperaba del futuro soberano, mostrando un lado más consiente y noble. Características que lo convertirían en un fantástico rey, en especial por su innata sabiduría, así como por su regio código de ética y el poder de las diosas, haciéndolo ver perfecto ante los ojos de todos, menos los suyos.

Sin poder detener la reacción de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al invocar mentalmente su imagen. Maldiciéndose por caer tan fácil ante aquel varonil semblante, siempre cargado de misterio y superioridad. Una máscara sin duda para proteger sus verdaderos sentimientos, de los cuales ella, secretamente, deseaba poder ser dueña.

No queriendo volver a pensar en aquella discusión, de la cual directa o indirectamente ella tenía responsabilidad, una que por el momento no estaba dispuesta aceptar. Razón por la cual había huido de aquella manera tan intempestiva del palacio, desando buscar el consuelo y el refugio que le deba su hogar, la vieja casa de su fallecido tío, donde se había criado.

\- Lo mejor será descansar… ya mañana hablaré con él -

Se dijo así misma la joven, agotada tanto física como mentalmente, sintiendo como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse de sueño.

Así que siguiendo su usual rutina, la esperada heroína del reino, colocó el seguro en la puerta de su hogar, apagó la chimenea y las lámparas de aceite, para después de asegurarse de cerrar cada una de la ventas y puertas del establo donde plácidamente dormía su amada yegua.

Dormida profundamente ignorando el crecimiento exponencial y radical de la tormenta que azotaba afuera, rodeada por el calor de su tupido edredón y cobijas de franela, completamente sepultada bajo aquel manto de protección, se encontraba la figura de la joven doncella.

Su larga cabellera dorada resplandecía ante los destellos de luz de los truenos, iluminando su rostro y sus finas facciones. Marcando las sombras que crecían en la habitación con cada uno de centellares, haciendo que las simples y mundanas figuras y muebles, se transformarán en monstruosos objetos.

Ante el insistente aumento de fuerza de la naturaleza, un profundo trueno azotó la tierra, al tiempo que un poderoso rayo iluminó el ambiente ante el colérico desplante de fuerzas, haciendo que la vidrios de la pequeña casa vibraran, mientras las sombras en un raudo e inesperado momento se acrecentaron en formas de largas y cadavéricas manos, hasta la calmada faz de la chica.

Alertada y desconcertada sin saber la razón por la cual se había despertado, Linkle se levantó sobre saltada de su lecho. Su bajo pero agitado respirar llenaban sus finos oídos, mientras sus aturdidas pupilas, nubladas por el sueño y la penumbra luchaban por acoplarse ante la falta de luz. Sin percatarse la extraña forma que crecía sobre la pared a su espalda.

Sintiendo el cambio de aire en el ambiente, respondiendo a sus reflejos como guerrera, la chica inmediatamente se levantó de su cama, al tiempo que prendía con rapidez uno de los cerillos que siempre tenía en su buró.

Nada, no había nada más que el viejo retrato de su supuesto antepasado el héroe de Hyrule. Una solmene imagen de un joven no mayor a edad actual, el cual posaba sin ceremonia, mostrando una sobria y seria mirada, una que habla de las dificultades y los terrores que había vivido y sobrevivido. Una que siempre la había conmocionado y la llenaba de angustia, al preguntarse si ella era suficiente.

Sacada de sus pensamientos por el repentino sonido del temporal, tratando de recordar la razón por la cual se había levantado, la joven caminó hasta su lecho, apagando el pequeño palo de luz, para inmediatamente prender otro. El fuerte brillo de la llama de la lámpara de aceite llenó de vida la habitación, dispersando la oscuridad del recinto, haciendo a las sombras retroceder a pequeños huecos.

Sintiendo una leve y casi imperceptible ráfaga de viento sobre su rostro, la joven guerrera posó su mirada sobre su ventana, notando como sus largas cortinas se movían ligeramente, al tiempo que aquel vidrio volvía a vibrar de manera violenta. Arrugando el ceño al notar aquello, con calma caminó hasta ella, oprimiendo con más fuerza el seguro, reforzando completamente las maderas, evitando que estas pudieran ser abiertas por el viento. Mas al momento de terminar con su cometido, sintió una penetrante mirada detrás de ella, como si estuviera siendo observada. Apretó fuertemente sus labios y marcando aún más el fruncimiento de sus cejas, volteó inmediatamente su cabeza, encontrando la seria mirada de aquel cuadro.

\- Tonta -

Se amonestó así misma, por haber sucumbido aquel vago sentimiento de inseguridad, al tiempo que relajaba su expresión y dejaba que una extraña sonrisa se posara en sus labios al tiempo que se burlaba de ella misma mentalmente.

Volteándose nuevamente al ventanal, tomó con cada una de sus manos las telas de las cortinas, lista para cerrarlas, cuando tras el destello de uno los truenos, en el transparente cristal que se iluminó por un momento, marcando en su reflejo, una silueta de ojos ennegrecidos con retorcida faz, mirándola fijamente por aquella vacías e inhumanas pupilas.

Asustada y sobresaltada por la imagen, Linkle inmediatamente se apartó de la venta al tiempo que dejaba salir un grito de sorpresa y conmoción, el cual fue consumido por el estruendoso sonido de la tormenta.

Tumbada en el piso, completamente desconcertada, sin saber que había sucedido, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. La joven guerrera tardo un par de segundos para hacer funcionar sus ideas, mientras podía sentir como la conciliadora presencia del fragmento de las diosas comenzaba hacer efecto sobre ella, controlando sus niveles de adrenalina, ayudándola a recuperar su avidez.

\- ¿Pero ?.. -

Sin poder contener el mar de emociones que la habían embargado, haciendo uso de su valor, inmediatamente se incorporó, ignorando la molestia de su mano derecha, la cual había recibido todo el peso de su cuerpo al momento de su caída.

Con arrojo, sin pensar realmente en sus acciones, Linkle aventó una de la cortinas confrontando la imagen que proporcionaba el cristal, encontrándose a ella misma. Sorprendida sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sin saber como actuar en aquel instante la joven solo miró su reflejo.

\- Fue mi imaginación- Dijo en voz alta, tratando de convencerse a ella misma, mientras incontinentemente empezaba a sentir un gran alivio.

Pensando en lo ridícula que se debía haber visto, imaginado la sorprendida cara del príncipe si este se llegara a enterar de que la temeraria heroína de Hyrule le temía a su reflejo. Mordiendo su labio inferior entre sus labios, terminó de cerrar sus cortinas, para con animado paso caminar hasta su cama, dispuesta a recuperar las horas de sueño, las cuales serían pocas, ya pronto llegaría el amanecer.

Acabando de hacer su rutinaria forma de acomodarse, antes de colocar su gorro para dormir y acostarse. Cuando estuvo dispuesta para apagar su lámpara, un terrible y agudo sonido resonó por la pequeña casa, asustándola de sobre manera al tiempo que claramente podía oír el relinchido de terror y angustia de su yegua.

Instintivamente se colocó sus botas y con ágil movimiento descendió las escaleras, al tiempo que abrochaba la funda de la espada maestra a su espalda.

Epona, quien había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, no pudo evitar dejar un sorprendido relinchido al momento que la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el establo se abrió de manera abrupta y estridente, rompiéndose del marco.

Alebrestada la yegua se levantó, encontrando la confundida y sobria figura de su ama, quien corrió a su lado, inspeccionándola como si algo terrible le hubiera ocurrido.

¡EPONA! –

Reaccionado ante el grito de pánico, sintiendo la necesidad de reconfortar a su propietaria, la noble yegua bajó su cabeza, restregando su frente y carrillo contra el de la rubia, intentado mostrarle que estaba bien.

Linkle no podía creerlo, pero qué demonios estaba pensando, se preguntó mientras acariciaba a su yegua. Estaba segura que la había escuchado, no lo había imaginado, nunca podría, Epona era su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, podía reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar y a cualquier instante.

Incrédula, sin saber que más hacer, la joven guerra regresó a su casa deteniéndose en la entrada al momento que un extraño crujir sonó bajo sus botas.

Curiosa del sonido, con cuidado levantó su pie, notando el cuartado y brillante fragmento que resplandecía ente la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo, frunciendo el ceño, lentamente se agachó hasta tomar la delicada pieza, la cual al apretarla entre sus dedo, cortó su piel haciéndola soltarla, y cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños fracciones, creando un agudo sonido.

Era el fragmento de un espejo, cayendo en la realidad de aquel pensamiento, llevó instintivamente su dedo hasta su boca, mientras observaba como al otro de la habitación, frente a la entrada principal, el antiguo marco del espejo de su hogar seguía colgado, mas su reflejante vidrio estaba regado por todo el suelo, creando un insólito espectáculo en la oscuridad.

Debatiéndose la tarea de limpiar el desastre antes de regresar a su cómoda cama o tener que hacerlo en aquel momento, supo que de una manera u otra tendría que realizarlo. Sin poder evitar dejar salir un exasperado suspiro como una niña que era obligada a hacer una tarea por sus padres, inflando ligeramente sus mejillas, marcando la molestia que esto era para ella, la joven se dirigía de nuevo al establo donde estaban los utensilios de limpieza, deteniéndose al escuchar como un extraño y rápido crujido sonaba encima de ella.

Extrañada se mantuvo quieta, esperando. Un par de minutos pasaron y cuando creyó que otra vez había sido un ruido creado por la tormenta, aquel sonido volvió repetirse, pero ahora con mayor intensidad. Agudizando sus sentidos, con calma y sigilo dio un par de pasos hacía la caída entrada, cuando nuevamente se hizo presente aquel retumbar que como apresurados pasos hacían crujir la madera.

Temiendo que alguien hubiera entrado en su hogar, pensado que algún posible ladrón o criatura que hubiera ingresado buscando refugio de la tormenta. Dispuesta a confrontarlo comenzó avanzar en dirección de la escalera, cuando un fuerte y sórdido golpe resonó en la entrada principal.

Desconcertada sin saber que hacer, la joven guerra miró como nuevamente aquel impacto volvía sonar, haciendo vibrar la chapa de metal, angustiándola por unos breves momentos.

Pensando en lo peor, y que fuera un coordinado ataque a su hogar por algún enemigo, con cuidado desenvainó su espada y con un fuerte y ágil movimiento abrió la puerta de la entrada, la cual sorpresivamente se hallaba sin cerrojo.

El desolador sonido de la lluvia y el rugido de la tormenta golpeó de frente a la chica, mientras esta miraba la basta oscuridad que la rodeaba, sin encontrar razón alguna que hubiera causado aquel sonido.

No había ramas, piedras o cualquier objeto que al ser manipulado por el viento hubiera hecho aquel sonido, incluso miró con cuidado el húmedo suelo, buscando alguna huella, encontrando solo la tormenta

Intentando cerciorarse de que no había ningún enemigo escondido, avanzó un par de pasos, cuando de improvisto la pesada puerta de roble se cerró detrás suyo, dejándola a la intemperie.

Angustiada y reaccionado de manera natural, inmediatamente trató de abrirla, encontrado para su consternación, que no podía hacerlo. Con el pánico inundado sus venas, comenzó a golpear con su hombro la madera, logrando que esta se moviera unos ligeros centímetros con su peso, cuando una escalofriante y aguda risa llenó sus oídos, al tiempo que esta nuevamente la aventaba sellándose.

Alguien o algo se había metido en su hogar, afligida por aquel pensamiento, sin dudarlo, con renovada fuerza volvió a intentarlo, mas para sorpresa de ella, esta se abrió fácilmente al primer intento, haciéndola caer al suelo por la fuerza que había aplicado.

No deseando darle tiempo a su enemigo de atacarla, raudamente Linkle se levantó, cerrando una vez más la entrada con doble llave, para luego empezar a buscar al perpetrador que la había estado acechando. Pero para desconcierto de ella, no había nadie, así como ninguna marca o indicativo de alguna presencia.

Sintiéndose mortificada y despabilada de todo sueño, tras haber revisado con cuidado toda su casa, después de inspeccionar su alcoba. Cansada envainó su espada, y volvió a bajar las escaleras, deteniéndose al oír el crujido de los fragmentos del roto espejo. Los cuales estaban esparcidos por toda la planta inferior, pero lo que la había sorprendido, es que frente a ella nuevamente estaba abierta puerta principal.

\- Maldición, se ha escapado - pensó en voz alta mientras enfadada veía un pequeño rastro de destrucción en el piso de su hogar, algunos cuadros habían sido tirados, al igual que un viejo florero.

Sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, molesta cerró la puerta ahora colocando sobre ella el travesaño de metal, sellándolo con un candado, asegurándose de que nunca más volviera ser abierta.

Mas al terminar con sus acciones, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al tiempo que aumentaba los latidos de su corazón. Imposibilitada de poder contener el aliento, sintió como el miedo invadía cada una de sus células. Aun ayudada por la presencia del fragmento de la trifuerza, Linkle no podía evitar sucumbir ante el temor que la invadía al escuchar aquel distintivo sonido.

Interminable como las mismas campanas del infierno, aquella aguda risa volvió a escucharse, pero ahora más fuerte, al tiempo que aumentaban los pasos sobre ella lentamente de volumen.

Recriminándose por su falta de valentía, la joven guerrera apretó sus puños, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no era posible, ella había revisado cada rincón. Aquel ruido no era nada, no significaba nada, así como aquello que había visto en la ventana.

Es tu imaginación, no hay nadie –

Se dijo en voz alta, tratando de convencerse, de darle algún tipo de sentido lógico, a lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos. Ya que no podía ser otra cosa, más que un macabro juego de su casada mente. Sabía que su hogar estaba protegido, ella misma lo había hecho en contra de presencia de criaturas como poes u otro seres oscuros, por lo tanto, no había otra explicación.

Mas antes de que pudiera relajarse, nuevamente aquel sonido de pasos volvió a escucharse haciéndole hervir la sangre. Harta y exhausta de esa faena, empuñando con fuerza su espada, dejándose guiar por la furia que ahora la alimentaba, decidida, Linkle subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde buscó con furia la presencia de aquel enemigo que se estaba mofando de ella. No lo perdonaría, lo destrozaría y le mostraría el poder de su espada, del héroe legendario.

Con sigilo como un depredador listo a para atacar, la joven guerrera caminó por su alcoba, mientras buscaba entre las sombras donde podría estar guarecido aquel ser.

No seas cobarde y muéstrate…

Pero al terminar sus palabras, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al tiempo que podía sentir como su piel se eriza. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus pulmones se detenían, bajo aquella espeluznante y fría presencia que se había apoderado de ella.

\- Aquí estoy -

Alertada y atemorizada de escuchar aquella escalofriante e inhumana voz sobre su oído, inmediatamente la chica se dio vuelta encontrándose solo por unos segundos con la grotesca imagen que había visto en el cristal.

En un terrible parpadeo, la luz de la lámparas se extinguió al momento que la joven sentía como una helada y acuosa cosa la agarraba del brazo de manera improvista, haciéndola blandir su espada contra ella, tratando de alejarla, mientras luchaba por hacer que sus pupilas se ajustaran a la oscuridad.

Desconcertada y angustiada, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo o contra que se estaba enfrentado, Linkle usaba el resto de sus sentidos, los cuales se hallaban apagados por aquella fría sensación que cubría la habitación y la hacía temblar.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? -

Sin poder suprimir el grito que salió por su garganta, la joven volvió blandir su espada, en dirección de donde había escuchado aquella voz, sintiendo para su sorpresa como su arma era detenida.

-deberías tenerlo -

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ -

Gritó la guerrera forcejando por un breve instante, sin notar lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de los escalones, mas antes de que pudiera procesar cualquier coherente pensamiento, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su abdomen, la chica fue empujada hacía atrás, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, cayendo por las escaleras.

Luchando contra el dolor que la invadía, innatamente se puso de pie retomando su caída arma, cuando pudo observar como lentamente aquella penumbra comenzaba a extenderse bajando por cada una de las escalinatas, consumiendo todo a su paso, mientras volvía a dejar salir aquella de las risa que helaba su sangre.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que ellos?.. Ven juega conmigo, demuéstralo –

En desventaja, siendo presa del pánico, sin saber que hacer en aquel momento. Rescatada por su instinto natural más básico, sin pensarlo, huyó del ente corriendo hasta el establo donde sin perder tiempo liberó a su yegua alcanzando a montarla cuando notó como el aire se había congelado, y aquella presencia comenzaba hacerse presente en la habitación.

Ante la siniestra aura y el miedo de su ama, sin meditarlo Epona salió de su corral y con un golpe de sus patas delanteras abrió las puertas, corriendo en dirección del castillo.

Sujetada de la crin de su potra, Linkle luchaba por mantener el equilibrio sobre ella, intentado ignorar las molestias que le causaba el cabalgar de esa manera bajo la tormenta

.

Ante el fuerte y penetrante sonido de los truenos, sin poder escuchar otra cosa que su agitada respiración al igual que el sonido de los cascos de su potra, tratando de saber que había pasado, la joven guerrera volteó su cabeza, encontrando para su angustia y terror, como es que el bosque comenzaba a desaparecer tras de ella, siendo devorado por la oscuridad que avanzaba, alcanzándola.

\- ¡Epona! -

Entendiendo el comando de su ama bajo aquel angustiado grito, obligándose a amentar su marcha la noble Silver Bay aumentó su velocidad, alargando sus zancadas y concentrándose en evadir aquel ser, que estaba en su persecución.

Apreciando nuevamente lo cerca que estaba esa presencia de ella, sintiendo como sus largas y siniestras manos comenzaban a rodearla, en un raudo intento por alejarla, la noble yegua cambió de ruta dando un improvisado giro que por poco tira a su jinete, para saltar uno altos troncos, tomando otra ruta al palacio, donde sabía que podrían ser ayudadas.

Sintiendo un ligero alivio al notar como la penumbra la abandonaba, y empezaba notarse más calidez en el ambiente, Linkle no pudo dejar salir un largo suspiro agradeciendo a las diosas.

\- Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí -

Sin poder entender que había sido sucedido, tras oír aquella sádica y espeluznante voz, atrás de ella. Tanto jinete como equino, cayeron precipitadamente al suelo, rondado por la húmeda tierra.

Alejada de su yegua, quedando sin defensa, agotada y herida, Linkle se levantó con dificultad, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano, sin notar el rastro de sangre en esta.

-¿Te rindes? -

Sin poder ahogar el grito de sorpresa y miedo que salió de sus labios, la rubia trató de defenderse con sus puños, siendo rápidamente tirada contra el suelo, por un fuerte dolor en su pecho, que comenzaba a asfixiarla. Apoyada por el poder del fragmento, luchó contra aquella extraña, fría y viscosa cosa que la estaba sometiendo contra el piso, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a ser privado de todo calor. Alarmada al apreciar como el aire le comenzaba a faltar, y cada respiración era como mil agujas en sus pulmones, batallando por su vida, Linkle trató de zafarse de aquel agarre. Mas un extraño brillo llamó su atención. A pocos centímetros de ella, resplandeciendo por los poco rayos de claridad del inicio del nuevo día se haya su espada, el arma sagrada capaz de destruir a cualquier mal, a cualquier criatura oscura.

Estirándose lo más posible, cuando empezaba a sentir que perdía el conocimiento y sus fuerzas eran mermadas, agarró la empuñadura y en un último movimiento atravesó con su punta al ente que estaba sobre ella.

\- Ha llegado tu final - espetó con satisfacción la guerrera, certera de que con sus últimas acciones habían destruido a la criatura que había estado persiguiéndola toda la noche.

\- ¿El mío o el tuyo? - Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon sus oídos antes de que el cansancio y la oscuridad la dominaran por completo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

No habiendo podido descansar la noche anterior, teniendo un terrible presentimiento, antes los primeros rayos del alba, el príncipe Zeldo salió acompañado de un grupo de caballeros, en dirección de la casa de la heroína de su reino.

La gran tormenta de la noche anterior había creado terribles estragos sobre los caminos, afectando incluso algunas de las casas en la ciudadela. Haciendo que aquel sentimiento de preocupación se incrementara en el noble, al recordar como es que su amiga, la mujer de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado, había salido del palacio altas horas de la noche y todo por un estúpido pleito basado en un comentario que había hecho sobre ella y sus antepasados. La había comparado, marcando lo diferente que era ella de ellos. Algo que había querido decir como alago, pero nunca se imaginó que aquel tema tuviera terribles repercusiones sobre el autoestima de su amada, la cual furiosa después de gritarle, huyó a su hogar.

Interminables minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron al hogar de la joven, donde para sorpresa de todos, encontraron el lugar completamente inmaculado, excepto por que estaba abierta la entrada principal y la del establo.

Angustiado, sabiendo lo meticulosa que era Linkle, sin perder tiempo desmontó a su caballo y acompañado por su fiel sirviente, un hombre de mediana edad, quien lo había instruido en el arte del combate y la magia. Ya que pertenecía al secreto clan de los Sheikah. Juntos inspeccionaron el lugar, sin encontrar alguna pista que los pudiera llevar al paradero de esta. Todo estaba en orden y en su lugar a excepción de los fragmentos rotos del espejo.

Consternado, guiado por aquella sensación de que algo no estaba bien, el príncipe salió del lugar y monto su garañón, al tiempo que le indicaba a los soldados el buscar a la doncella, la cual podía estar herida y necesitando de su ayuda, pensando que algo terrible le hubiera pasado en el trayecto.

Aún revisando el pequeño hogar, el calificado guerrero de la sombras se detuvo a inspeccionar los fragmentos de aquel destruido espejo, haciendo a un lado su curiosidad al escuchar las órdenes del soberano. Ignorando que en el centro de su marco, escondido ante todos, incluso el Sheikah, se encontraba un macabro mensaje.

Tras un par de horas, uno de los oficiales llamó al resto de sus compañeros al encontrar a la noble yegua, la cual a pesar de lo húmeda, sucia y herida que estaba, esta se mantenía en guardia observando el horizonte donde había desaparecido su dueña.

Temiendo lo peor, al ver estado físico de la robusta Silver Bay, sin poder disipar aquella oscura sensación que se le había invadido, el príncipe instruyó a su gente en continuar con su búsqueda, ya que sabía que Linkle no estaría lejos, ya que nunca abandonaría a su yegua de aquella manera. Pues ambas eran un equipo inseparable, tenían un lazo inquebrantable, que nadie en aquel mundo podría romper.

Largos minutos pasaron, mientras los guardias y el regente continuaba con su labor, hasta que un sonido llamó su atención.

A pocos metros de ellos, con la ropa enlodada, completamente sucia, se encontraba la cansada y frágil silueta de la rubia guerra, la cual parecía había confrontado una fuerte y terrible batalla. La larga manga blanca de su comisión de noche, yacía desgarra con profundas manchas carmesí en todo su blanco camisón, al igual que sus piernas.

Notando sus débiles pasos, mientras se sostenía sobre su espada. Temiendo por la vida de la joven, sin pensarlo Zeldo corrió a su lado atrapándola, antes de que esta cayera.

Respondiendo ante la presencia del príncipe, lentamente la joven abrió sus pesados parpados notando, y admirando el varonil rostro del noble, quien por primera vez mostraba abiertamente sus emociones. Aquellas zafiras y frías pupilas, ahora se hallaban cargadas de angustia, consternación, pero sobre todo un cálido brillo que la hacía ruborizarse.

Exhausta y agradecida, aceptando la incondicional protección y seguridad que creaban aquellos brazos sobre su figura, Linkle rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe, al momento que este la levantaba cargándola, sin notar como de sus fríos dedos se deslizaba la empuñadura de la espada maestra.

Pensando en la seguridad de la chica y la atención medica que necesitaba, Zeldo la llevó hasta donde había dejado los corceles. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la apacible Epona al ver la figura de su ama, Resopló por sus ollares, y tras aventar sus rejas contra su cabeza, inmediatamente se alebrestó, encabritándose, soltándose del agarre de los soldados para lanzarse con furia sobre el regente y la joven.

Detenida al sentir un penetrante dolor sobre ella, la robusta equina dejó salir un agudo relinchido, al momento que el fiel sirviente del príncipe, la tomó rudamente base de los ollares y del pliegue de su piel del cuello, inmovilizándola. Furiosa por la interrupción, la potra luchó contra la experimentado y fornido Sheikah, el cual se limitó a contenerla sin esfuerzo, haciéndola doblarse hasta arrodillar una mano.

-Ella esta bien, Epona… Tranquila, te prometo que no le haré daño – Explicó el soberano a la imponente Silver Bay, asumiendo que su actitud era por el estado en el que se encontraba su amada dueña.

Mas lo que nunca vieron ninguno de los presentes, y lo que helo por completo a la equina, quien quedaría presa de aquel oscuro secreto que jamás podría decir. Fue el ver como la joven alzó su dedo índice a los labios, mientras mostraba un sádica y siniestra sonrisa. Al tiempo que en aquella abandonada casa en el bosque, donde nadie parecía poder escuchar los gritos de angustia de Linkle, que estaba atrapada en los fragmentos de aquel roto espejo.


End file.
